The present invention pertains to the field of intra vena cava filters. In particular, the present invention pertains to the delivery of intra vena cava filters.
Intra vena cava filters are implanted in patients at risk for blood clotting. One such filter is disclosed by Nott et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,704, which issued Jan. 20, 1998 and is entitled xe2x80x9cBlood Clot Filteringxe2x80x9d.
The present invention pertains to a delivery device for a self-expanding vena cava filter such as the one disclosed by Nott et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,704 which is incorporated herein by reference. The filter is preferably formed from super-elastic NiTi alloy wire with anchoring hooks circumferentially disclosed on the filter. The filter hooks have sharp ends to engage the intima wall of the vena cava to stabilize the filter therein. The delivery device in accordance with the present invention includes a protective capsule into which the filter is placed such that the hooks are disposed within the capsule for transport to a filter deployment site.